


Learning Curve

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hale Pack is Erica Boyd Isaac and Jackson, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Not underage in other countries, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pegging, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Season/Series 02, Rimming, Romance, Scott Joins the Pack, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, They are all 16/17, This is Poly Pack, Vaginal Sex, With Sex and Snuggles and Friendship, underage in some countries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6294376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott stops by to check on Stiles after he misses school, he isn't expecting to be introduced to the world of polyamory or to agree to become part of the Hale pack in such an unique way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossroadswrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/gifts).



> For crossroadswrite just because we were talking about poly pack and Stiles and I got inspired! Hope you enjoy it!

Stiles missed school today. 

Scott doesn’t know why, and that bothers him. They’re best friends, practically brothers, but Stiles is keeping secrets lately. Before this whole werewolf thing, there’s no way he’d miss school without texting Scott to tell him why he’s out. Today, his phone is quiet, and Stiles hasn’t even answered the text Scott sent during lunch asking if he’s feeling any better. It’s just weird, and he really hates it. Stiles is distant these days, and Scott has some suspicions about the likely cause. 

The fact that Stiles often smells like the Hale pack when he’s around is a pretty big hint, after all. Scott isn’t part of that pack, but it smells like maybe they’re trying to make Stiles part of it without him. The thing is, the Hale pack—well, Derek Hale mostly—is a sore spot between them, so Scott can’t really ask why Stiles is smelling less like _his_ and more like _theirs_. After everything that happened with Gerard and Jackson, it’s like there’s a gap growing between them that he knows he’s going to have to fix before it gets much wider. 

And he will, very soon, because Stiles is stubborn as hell and hates to admit he’s ever at fault, and the longer it takes to fix, the worse it’ll become. Of course, this time, Stiles actually isn’t to blame. Scott knows he’s the one who needs to apologize first, and maybe he’s being given the opportunity since he can go check on Stiles to make sure he’s okay and maybe work in an apology for everything that happened the last few months. Scott might have to beg a little, because Stiles can be such an asshole when they’re fighting. Not that they fight often. Thank God they rarely fight like this. It’s more like good-natured bickering unless Stiles pushes buttons, which he loves to do, and he happens to push the wrong button. It’s so weird to be on the other side for once, to be the one at fault.

Needless to say, practice sucks because he’s distracted by thoughts of Stiles missing school and not showing up for practice. Jackson is in a particularly bad mood today, too, and Scott seems to be his target for well-timed slams that send him to the ground. Scott doesn’t even bother fighting him because his heart isn’t in it without Stiles there to encourage him. Coach is so annoyed with him that he’s stuck with equipment duty, and Scott doesn’t realize just how much Stiles usually helps him clean up until he has to do it all on his own. Of course, isn’t that the way things go? His mom’s told him before that sometimes you don’t realize what you’ve got until you lose it. 

Not that that saying fits this because Scott can’t lose Stiles. The thought of it makes him nauseous, and he knows he’s going to be doing whatever it takes to get Stiles back in his life and being his friend again without Scott fucking stuff up with his werewolf bullshit. Scott’s definitely not planning to lose him to the damn Hale pack. They can find someone else to fill whatever human quota they’re trying to recruit Stiles to fill in their pack because Stiles is his, and Scott’s not letting go without a fight. When he realizes his wolf is starting to get agitated, Scott calms down and tries not to think too much about why he’s so territorial over Stiles or why he’s jealous of the Hale pack for wanting him. 

After all, who wouldn’t want Stiles? He might not realize how amazing he is, but Scott’s known since they met, and maybe he didn’t appreciate it before because he took Stiles for granted and assumed he’d always be there, but he realizes now. Scott might not like Derek very much, still resentful of losing the chance to possibly be human again even if he reluctantly agrees with Stiles that Derek most likely just saved him from becoming an alpha, but Derek’s a smart guy. He knows intelligence and loyalty when he sees it, and he’s seen plenty of Stiles to realize how awesome he is and to not want to let that go.

By the time Scott gets everything put away, everyone’s already gone. It took him twice as long without any help, and his thoughts kept distracting him, too. He’s moved on from thinking about Derek wanting a loyal Stiles in his pack to thoughts about what the rest of the Hale pack might want from his best friend. Stiles smells like Derek sometimes, and every so often there’s a little hint of Peter, usually on a Saturday if Stiles agrees to play video games. He doesn’t seem to have the time much lately, and Scott knows it’s partially punishing him for having basically forgotten his best friend when he met Allison and also partially the fact that Stiles is hanging out with Hale pack instead.

Honestly, though, it’s the others that seem to be doing their best to cover Stiles with their stench. The scent of Jackson is actually the worst, and there’s always Erica and Isaac lingering on him, too, these days. Sometimes, there’s a whiff of Boyd, especially in the afternoons, and Scott swears he’s even smelled Lydia on his best friend. It’s been nearly three months since Jackson died and came back, and a lot has happened, but sometimes Scott feels like maybe there’s been so much going on that he doesn’t even know about, and he wonders if this left out feeling is how Stiles felt when Scott made the deal with Gerard. It sucks, is all he knows. He can’t even smell _Stiles_ anymore without some other scents mixing with his. Hell, the other day, he thought he smelled Allison, her scent so familiar, but it was Stiles sliding into the seat next to him in the library instead of her. 

Scott still loves Allison, still feels the twisting in his gut and the electricity running through his veins when he looks at her, but he accepts that she’s not ready for anything serious, and he’d rather be her friend than never see her at all. Besides, his weird feelings for Stiles aren’t something he can just keep ignoring when his wolf is making him want to claim. The other day, when Stiles sat beside Erica and Isaac in the library to whisper stuff to them so low Scott couldn’t even hear what they were saying, he’d wanted to get up and fight, visions of pissing on Stiles to mark his territory freaking him out a lot.

It’s not even a sex thing, which he’d actually understand a lot more than this odd jealousy thing. Scott and Stiles did the exploration thing back when they were twelve, spurred on by a precocious Stiles who discovered gay porn and convinced Scott they should try some of those things. Sure, they’d got off, but Scott had realized he’s pretty much only into girls and maybe Stiles, just a little, and Stiles had realized he’s equal opportunity but kind of liked dicks a lot. So it’s not any kind of worries about one of the Hale pack maybe wanting to date Stiles or sex him up, even if the idea of that happening does make Scott a little irritated for some reason.

It’s sort of weird because Scott loves Stiles, loves him so much it’s ridiculous, and, sure, he’s thought about kissing him sometimes, but it’s not usually sexy kissing really. They’ve got something between them that’s more like a brotherly bond, transcending normal friendship and becoming something that serious. Only it’s a bond that Scott thinks about having kissing and occasionally naked dicks sometimes, too.

If he’s being completely honest with himself, which he doesn’t like to do all that often, but there are exceptions sometimes, he has to admit there might also have been some wet dreams about Allison _and_ Stiles in bed with him at the same time doing stuff he’s seen in internet porn only without the fake orgasms and stuff. So, okay, not so much brotherly because that could make it incestuous, which is creepy, but normally it’s brotherly because that’s how important Stiles is to him. Scott doesn’t care if it makes sense to anyone else because it makes sense to him, and he knows Stiles would understand, too, so that’s what matters. Scott knows these weird feelings probably make it tough for his wolf to label Stiles in his wolfy brain, so maybe that’s why he feels this territorial instinct thing happening.

This whole thing is probably going to require him to actually talk to Deaton about it, which Scott _really_ hopes to avoid doing. Derek’s the only other option, though, and Scott thinks he’d rather stick a needle in his eye while making out with Greenberg than ask Derek why his wolf is threatened and wanting him to piss on Stiles in a non-sexy way. Not that pissing on someone is sexy, to Scott, but he knows some folks get off on it, and Stiles is always telling him not to kink shame and to be open to people having varied interests. Stiles would be proud of him for being accepting of it, if nothing else.

After he takes a quick shower and changes, he decides to go to Stiles’ house. He needs to make sure his best friend is okay, and maybe it’s time to apologize so this crazy jealousy thing can stop distracting him so much. It’s also Wednesday night, which means the sheriff is working a double overnight, so Stiles is probably home alone, hopefully feeling better from whatever it is that caused him to skip school today. He’s hoping maybe food poisoning or something non-supernatural related, especially since Stiles didn’t even call him to tell him he was staying home.

When Scott pulls his bike into Stiles’ driveway, he’s surprised to see Jackson’s douchemobile parked at the curb. There’s also another car in the driveway that he doesn’t recognize. Leaning closer to it, he sniffs, the smell of Boyd thicker than any other smell, so it must be his car. Why the hell are Jackson and Boyd over at Stiles’ house? Scott takes a few deep breaths, flexing his fingers and counting to ten before he goes to the front door. He should probably knock, but that makes him feel like he’s somewhere he doesn’t belong, and he _does_ belong here because this is his Stiles, damn it. Instead, he uses his key, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The smells are instantly overwhelming. His eyes flash yellow as he scents the air. Too many people in a small space, the smell of sex and sweat so heady it’s making his body react just smelling it. He can hear them, laughter and giggling, filthy words being murmured against bare skin. He doesn’t have to see them to know it’s bare skin. There’s no way clothing is involved with what he’s hearing. It’s just too much. He has to reach out to grip the wall, his claws digging into the wood and chipping paint.

“Scott?” Allison says his name so softly that he can barely hear it over the roaring in his ears. He looks up, gawking at her as she stands there wearing Stiles’ plaid shirt and nothing else.

“Aly? What are you…?” Scott clears his throat, looking beyond her to the living room as he steps further into the house. It’s the Hale pack, the young ones, at least, and Lydia’s there, too, and Stiles is in the middle of it. Of course he is. Scott whines as he sees Jackson’s head between Stiles’ thighs, as he sees bright red fingernails scraping Stiles’ nipples as Erica smirks right at him, as he sees Isaac feeding Stiles his long skinny dick. Lydia is riding Boyd, her hair mussed and lipstick smeared, her gazed focused on Scott, studying him like he’s some curious experiment.

“Scotty?” Stiles blinks as he pushes Isaac back, his face becoming splotches of red, blushing furiously as he starts trying to sit up. He doesn’t make it. Erica holds him down, Jackson grips his hips, both of them keeping him in place. “What are you doing here?”

“You weren’t at school today,” Scott whispers, staring at the way Stiles’ hips buck up unconsciously, fucking his dick into Jackson’s eager mouth. “I was worried.”

“Oh, uh, I was sick last night,” Stiles says, trying to play it cool like he’s not in the middle of an orgy. Oh God. They’re having an orgy, and they didn’t invite Scott.

“You’re having an orgy, and you didn’t invite me?” he asks, hearing the hurt tone in his voice even as he wishes he could take the words back because he didn’t mean to actually say them out loud.

“It’s not an orgy, McCall,” Erica drawls, tweaking Stiles’ nipples and licking his neck. “We’re all in a relationship. Orgy implies that this is a one-time sex thing, and it’s far from that.”

“We didn’t think you’d be interested,” Isaac admits, giving him a wry smile even as he jerks his dick and spreads Stiles’ saliva over it.

“It’s sort of new,” Allison tells him, stepping up beside him and stroking her fingers through his hair. “Well, my participation in it is, at least. Stiles invited me a few weeks ago, and Lydia encouraged it for bonding. I was lonely, and this felt right, once I met with them all.”

“It’s unorthodox, but it works,” Lydia says simply, bouncing up and down on Boyd’s dick like Scott’s not standing there gawking like a brainless idiot because his brain seems to have stopped working. “Polyamory, Scott. Google it if it’s unfamiliar.”

“It, uh, it’s not just kinky sex,” Stiles points out, running his fingers through his hair even as he keeps fucking Jackson’s mouth. _Jackson fucking Whittemore_ is on his knees sucking Stiles likes he’s never tasted anything so delicious.

“It looks pretty kinky to me,” Scott admits, still feeling hurt and left out from whatever this is that they’ve got going on together. “I’ve heard of polyamory, but I didn’t know it was like this.”

“It’s complicated.” Boyd stares at Scott for a moment, subtly scenting the air, and then he slowly smiles. “We don’t all have the same relationships with each other. I like sex with women, and I enjoy snuggling with the rest of the pack. Sometimes, I let Stiles blow me because, seriously, have you ever had his mouth on your cock?”

“I, uh, it’s Allison, Stiles, and Erica for me,” Isaac says, looking Scott over in a deliberate way. “Maybe you?”

Erica laughs. “Oh, I don’t know if he’s brave enough to admit what he wants and join us, baby,” she tells Isaac, dragging her hand down Stiles’ chest, scraping her fingernails across his happy trail. “Boyd’s my primary, but I enjoy my boys and my girls, too.”

“Jackson is only into Lydia and Stiles,” Allison tells him, looking up at him and dimpling as she tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m still getting used to everything, so I’ve mostly been with Stiles and the girls, but Isaac and I are attracted to each other, so we’re heading towards something, and I’ve been talking with Boyd about maybe having sex, without the romance aspects. Would you like to date us, Scott?”

“It is dating, Scott, even if you’ve come across us during sexy times,” Stiles says, carding his fingers through Jackson’s hair. “I mean, there are some primaries who are involved all the time, but some of us are open to all the love, wherever we get it from. Boyd and Erica as well as Lydia and Jackson are their own thing, but, really, we all date within the group, and some of us have sex with each other, and all of us snuggle.” He licks his lips and stares at Scott, slowly smiling as he crooks his finger at him. “You want in. I know you, Scott. Being loved like this, being wanted, you’ll enjoy it just as much as I do. It’s not easy, we’re still working on it sometimes, the dynamics and stuff, but you’ll never regret it.”

“Of course he wants in. He’s been gagging for your dick since you got hair on your balls,” Jackson mutters, pulling off Stiles and jerking him. He scowls at Scott, lips swollen and puffy from where he’s been sucking Stiles. “Pathetic. Look at the way he’s drooling over your huge dick, Stiles. Bet he can’t wait to get on his knees and beg for it like the little bitch we all know he is.”

“Like you?” Stiles’ tone is teasing as he touches Jackson’s hair, but his eyes are practically glowing as they stare at Scott. “Is he right, Scotty? Are you gagging for it?”

Scott gulps, the sound unusually loud in the silence. It’s like they’ve all stopped so they can stare at him, waiting for his answer. He realizes they are, waiting to find out if he wants to be part of this, if he’s going to become pack. “I…I don’t know,” Scott whispers, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s pack, isn’t it? I’m not Hale pack.”

“Yes, you are,” Erica tells him. She snorts when he looks at her. “Peter turned you, asshat, and Derek considers you pack even if you’re too stubborn to accept his overtures.”

“You’re right, though,” Stiles says. “It _is_ pack. You don’t have to date everyone here, you don’t have to fuck everyone here, but the friendship is important, as is the open communication.” He purses his lips, and Scott feels guilty as Stiles looks at him. “That means no sneaking around behind our backs or plotting shit without telling us all. We’ve talked about you joining us before, but we weren’t sure if you’d ever want to or not. Damn, Derek’ll cream his jeans if you agree to be part of his pack, and _not_ in the sexy naked way. He’s not part of this, but he’s fine with us doing what we do with each other.”

Boyd snorts. “Derek’s got a claim that he’ll be working out in a few years, after the party involved is over the age of eighteen and has time to sow some oats,” he murmurs, looking right at Stiles then giving Scott a lazy smile. “Until then, we all get to enjoy the pretty.”

Scott bristles at the implication that Derek’s somehow staked a claim on Stiles, who is giving Boyd a confused look at the moment. Stiles doesn’t have any idea, either. Great. Well, maybe that means Stiles isn’t going to get involved with Derek regardless of what Derek might want. Scott looks into Stiles’ eyes and knows there’s really only one choice to make. “Yeah, I want in,” he whispers. “I’ll be pack. I want to be part of this, if you’ll let me.”

Jackson rolls his eyes. “We’ve been waiting for you to get your head out of your ass and realize what’s been going on for weeks. You might be gagging for it, but you’re not the only one who is, so get over yourself.” His eyes flash blue as he puts a possessive hand on Stiles’ hip. “We share. Got it?”

“It might take him some time,” Allison says, smiling at him as she pushes his t-shirt over his head. “It’s taken all of us time, and we’re still figuring it out, after all.”

“What do you want, Scott?” Stiles asks curiously. He’s jerking his dick, watching Allison strip Scott like he’s enjoying the show. Larger hands are suddenly on Scott’s back, and he looks up to see that Isaac’s joined Allison.

“I want you,” he admits, staring at Stiles’ dick. “It’s a hell of a lot bigger now than it was when we were twelve, huh?”

“Wait until you feel it inside you,” Allison whispers against his ear. “He’ll stretch you so wide.”

“He might be a clumsy oaf everywhere else, but he’s got skills when it comes to sex,” Isaac whispers in his other ear. “He’ll fuck you so deep, Scott. Do you want that?”

“God, yes,” Scott murmurs, feeling his jeans falling around his ankles. He walks forward, falling to his knees and crawling between Stiles’ legs. “Can I?”

Stiles strokes his hair and grins. “Sure you can, buddy. You just want to suck me or do you want to ride me?”

“That. I want you to be my first,” Scott says firmly. He’s not sure about the other guys, not sure about anyone except Allison and Stiles right now, but he knows he wants Stiles to fuck him. Sure, he’s had sex with Allison, but no one has ever had his ass before. Stiles will make him feel good and take care of him, so Scott knows that’s what he wants right now.

“Looking good, Scott.” Erica grins at him as she moves out from behind Stiles and walks over to stroke Scott’s chest. “I can’t wait to see you bouncing up and down on our boy’s dick.”

“What are you comfortable with, Scott?” Lydia asks, pulling herself off Boyd and walking over to join them. Erica moves between Boyd’s legs, sucking his dick clean of Lydia’s come and his own. Scott stares for a moment, noticing the gentle way Boyd touches her face and the way Erica strokes Boyd’s thigh. That helps him realize they’re right, that this isn’t just some kinky sex orgy thing.

“Uh. I don’t know?” Scott looks from Stiles to Allison, hoping one of them can help him put thoughts into words.

“Maybe we should focus on me and Stiles with him at first?” Allison suggests, and Scott’s so grateful she understands him that well.

“Renegotiations can happen later on,” Stiles adds, winking at Scott and helping him relax just by being a cheeky asshole. “Why don’t you let me suck your dick while Allison prepares you for me? That sound good, Scotty?”

Jackson hmphs before shoving Scott to the side and moving back between Stiles’ legs. “If your mouth is going to be busy, I’ll keep sucking your cock.”

“That’s good, because I want your ass tonight, honey,” Lydia says sweetly, blowing Jackson a kiss before getting some kind of strappy sex toy out of a bag by the sofa. Allison helps her put it on, and Scott’s distracted by the sight of them standing together naked. Allison leans to suck on Lydia’s nipples before kissing her way lower. “Oh, yes. Clean me up, Aly. Lick all of Boyd’s come out of me.”

“Scott, let me suck your dick,” Stiles says, leaning forward and tugging on Scott’s hand. Scott stands up, running his fingers through his hair. “You’re bigger than you were at twelve, too, buddy.”

“Okay. Suck me.” Scott looks around, sees that Isaac is fucking into Erica, who is still sucking Boyd’s dick. Jackson is all over Stiles, like he’s scared to let go, and Scott can now understand why his best friend reeks of Jackson usually. After thinking about it for a second or two, he nudges Jackson’s bicep with his foot. When blue eyes looking up at him, he says, “I’m not taking him away.”

Jackson’s eyebrows do something that might indicate he’s spent too much time with Derek, but Scott can smell the worryfearanxiety start to weaken as Jackson slurps at Stiles’ pretty dick. Stiles tightens his grip on Scott’s hand, giving him a gentle smile when Scott looks at him. It’s an approving look, and Scott preens because Stiles is proud of him. It’s ridiculous, but it’s totally true. Stiles mouths ‘thank you’ to him, and Scott grins.

“I’m sorry for being suck a jerk lately,” he murmurs, leaning down to kiss Stiles. Stiles’ mouth is partially open, hell, it’s almost always open, and Scott takes advantage by sweeping his tongue inside. Stiles kisses him back, sloppy and wet and so damn good. Better than Scott remembers their kisses at twelve being. Of course, they’re not twelve anymore. They’re sixteen, and they’ve got experience now, they know what to do. Well, Stiles knows more than Scott, obviously, with his whole poly pack thing, but Scott’s a fast learner, especially when Stiles is teaching him.

He feels a soft caress against his ass, lips gliding over his shoulder blade. He turns his head, kissing Allison as Stiles sucks on his neck. Jackson makes a whining noise, pulling Scott’s attention down, and he sees Lydia fucking her toy into Jackson’s ass, her tits bouncing every time she shoves forward, a smug smile on her lips as Jackson pushes back for more. Stiles is stroking Jackson’s hair as he gets fucked by Lydia, feeding his dick into Jackson’s pretty mouth, more forceful now, making him gag and choke. Scott’s worried for a moment, but he can smell the happylustjoy wafting off Jackson and knows he’s enjoying it.

“They do this,” Allison whispers, squeezing Scott’s ass cheeks. “He likes it when they both take him hard, wrecking him completely. Stiles is going to be distracted for a few moments, so why don’t you and I get reacquainted?”

“Alright.” Scott follows her down onto the sofa, kissing her and touching her in all the ways he knows gets her off. He watches Stiles and Lydia fuck Jackson when Allison slides down between his legs and starts sucking his dick. Stiles and Lydia are a force together, not even needing words to communicate as they take Jackson higher and higher then stop, making him whimper and whine before they do it all over again.

“They’re hot, aren’t they?” Erica flops down on the sofa next to him, smelling of come and sweat and something sweet, like a floral fragrance that’s uniquely her own. “Poor Jackson can’t choose who he wants the most, so he’s lucky those two beautiful yet evil beings are happy to give him everything he wants.” She leans in and scents Scott, her fingers rubbing his nipple as he bucks into Allison’s mouth.

“Did I understand Boyd right?” he asks quietly, glancing at her when she rubs her tits against his arm. “About Derek?”

“Yeah. We can smell it on him whenever Stiles is around,” she whispers into his ear, licking at his earlobe. “He might not say it, might not even realize it yet, might not plan on ever asking for what he wants, but we know what we all have together has an expiration date. For Stiles, at least. Our alpha isn’t likely to share once he claims what’s his.”

“It’s not just his choice,” Scott points out, groaning when Allison squeezes his balls. “Stiles might not…”

Erica laughs. “Oh, sweetie, our boy is going to be all over when he has the chance. Don’t get me wrong. He loves us all, and it’s amazing. He’s the reason we have what we have now, the glue keeping us together, the one thing we all have in common, and he could probably persuade our alpha to be lenient when it comes to monogamy, but Derek deserves nice things, too. And Stiles is the nicest thing any of us have ever known. We’ll enjoy him while we have him this way, and we’ll let go when it’s time. That’s how it works, you know?”

“Actually, there’s a lot I don’t know,” Scott admits, watching Stiles pull out and come on Jackson’s face, ropes of come dripping off eyelashes and pretty lips. He growls softly, _really_ enjoying the vision of Jackson covered in come and nuzzling Stiles’ dick like he can’t get enough of it.

“Don’t worry, Scotty boy. There’s a learning curve,” Erica says, grinning at him. She kisses his cheek, smacking it enough to leave behind lipstick smears. “By the way, when you’re less uptight and willing to play, I’d enjoy the chance to ride your face.”

Scott snorts. “Wow. Okay. That’s good to know,” he says, feeling his face flush, much to her delight. “You know, you’re pretty cool, Erica Reyes.”

“Of course I am.” Erica winks. “You’re not so bad yourself, Scott McCall. Now why don’t you let pretty little Aly rim your ass so we can all watch you ride Stiles huge dick.” She blows him a kiss before she slides to the floor and crawls over to join Lydia, Jackson, and Stiles.

“You’ll want to get on the floor,” Boyd tells him. Scott looks up and sees that Boyd’s gone to get a bottle of water, gulping it down as he watches the foursome in the middle of the room. His dick’s spent, resting against his thigh as he watches. Glancing down at Scott, he smiles. “It’ll be easier for Allison to get you prepped if you’re on your knees. Isaac’s joining the fun, so it won’t take long for him and Erica to have Stiles hard again. They’re good at what they do.”

“Um thanks?” Scott tugs on Allison’s hair, leaning down to kiss her when she pulls off his dick. He can taste his pre-come but also a lot of other flavors on her tongue. Boyd’s come and Lydia’s and who knows what she’s done before he came to Stiles’ house and, fuck, he sucks harder on her tongue, sliding off the sofa to the floor. Maybe he’s more open to exploring sex with the others than he originally thought.

Allison shifts Scott to his knees, moving behind him with a bottle of lube that Isaac tosses her when she asks where it’s at. Scott watches Lydia pull out of Jackson, unstrapping the toy and rolling him over before she mounts him. Lydia rides Jackson slowly, and Scott’s able to see what Jackson’s got something around his dick, but he can’t tell what. He’s so hard it looks painful, swollen and throbbing and leaking pre-come so much it’s ridiculous. Lydia bounces up and down, taking her time, her gaze moving between Stiles getting blown by two gorgeous werewolves to Scott getting his ass eaten by his ex-girlfriend.

Boyd sits on the sofa to watch, drinking his water and lazily stroking his dick as he enjoys the various couplings on display. Scott watches Isaac move behind Stiles, licking his ass and using his fingers until Stiles makes noises that have Scott’s dick twitching. He pushes back against Allison’s fingers and tongue, familiar with having something in his ass since he usually uses a finger on himself when he jerks off, but he’s never been this full before. Her fingers aren’t nearly as thick as Stiles’ dick, but Scott knows they won’t hurt him, so he’ll be prepped enough for it to be good.

Finally, Stiles is ready. He grins at Scott as he sits in the chair and crooks his finger at him. “Come on, Scotty. Time to get fucked.”

“He’s still tight, but it should be good,” Allison says, kissing Scott before straddling Boyd. He watches her fuck herself on Boyd’s dick, waiting for the jealousy and possessiveness but never feeling it. Erica and Isaac are fucking on the floor, Erica’s head buried between Lydia’s thighs. She must be good with her tongue because Lydia’s thrashing around, squeezing her tits while bucking up and riding Erica’s pretty face.

Jackson has finally been allowed to come, the thing on his dick turning out to be some kind of cock ring. He’s absolutely wrecked, dazed and sweaty, but also happy and sated. Scott doesn’t understand wanting to be used that hard, but the kink shame thing isn’t something he’s doing, especially not considering what his personal life is becoming. He straddles Stiles’ lap, grinning down at his best friend. “Do I just ride you?”

“Not that fast,” Stiles says. “I’m pretty thick, so you’ll want to go slow at first. You still sure about all this? There’s still time to change your mind, Scotty.”

“Dude, I’m sure,” Scott tells him honestly. “It’s not at all what I was expecting, but it works, doesn’t it? I can see that, and I want to be part of it. I love you, man.”

“Love you, too.” Stiles leans up to kiss him as Scott slowly begins to lower his ass onto Stiles’ dick. It’s definitely thicker than Allison’s fingers, and it burns a little, stretching him so wide, but Scott’s determined. He licks into Stiles’ mouth as he keeps pressing down.

“Move up and down, McCall,” Jackson tells him, his voice hoarse and low. He’s moving to the side of the chair, watching intently as Stiles fucks Scott. “It’ll help you adjust.”

For once, Scott listens to him. He moves up then back down, taking more and more. It does help, and he’s soon got Stiles’ entire dick inside his ass. God, it’s too much. He nuzzles Stiles’ neck, breathing deeply as he starts to adjust. Stiles is whispering words of praise in his ear, calling him a good boy, talking about his tight ass, telling him to take his time. Scott finally begins to move, and it’s awesome. God. He can’t even describe how it feels, and he doesn’t even care that they’re being watched because the angle is perfect, and his toes are curling every single time Stiles fucks up into his ass.

Allison must finish with Boyd because she joins them, standing by the chair and kissing Scott then Stiles, going back and forth between them while reaching down to stroke Scott’s dick. Stiles grips his hips, thrusting up and going deep, snapping his hips up and building a rhythm that has Scott panting and gasping. He almost falls back, but Isaac is there, keeping him upright, a wet dick rubbing against his back. Scott doesn’t even find it weird, just grateful they’re looking out for him, and he scrambles for purchase as he rides Stiles faster. Two different people take his hands, squeezing them tight as he rolls his head and looks first at Lydia then at Erica. Stiles is biting his neck, going straight for the sensitive area that has his wolf rolling over and begging.

It’s too much.

Scott comes hard, his dick pulsing, come spurting out onto Stiles’ chest, Allison’s hand, and his own abdomen. That seems to set Stiles off. He thrusts up a few more times before he’s suddenly grunting, his dick throbbing in Scott’s ass before Stiles comes. It feels so weird, hot wet spilling deep inside him, but Scott keeps moving, wanting to milk him completely. Eventually, Stiles is laughing and pushing him off, grinning before he follows Scott to the floor, guided down by their pack.

There’s more sex after that. Stiles sucking his dick while Jackson fucks Stiles, Allison riding Scott, Lydia cleaning Allison up after, and more and more and more until Scott isn’t sure why he originally hesitated. Because he can feel the connection between them so easily, so naturally, like it’s always been there but he’s never been open to it before. After so many hours of fucking, they finally take a break for dinner, having pizzas delivered and watching a movie with snuggles and cuddles. Scott can feel the love and affection, and _that_ has him close to tears because it’s better than the sex, better than having Stiles inside him, better than having Allison smiling at him again.

Stiles seems to understand he’s feeling sentimental because he holds Scott, feeding him a slice of pizza while they watch some video Boyd chose. Stiles kisses his head, holding him tight, whispering about how glad he is that Scott came over, how happy he is Scott’s parts of his pack, how he knows Scott isn’t going to regret this because it’s so good and so right that it’s going to make everything about this supernatural bullshit so much better. 

And Scott believes him because he can feel it. His wolf knows this is what he needs, what they all need, and he holds onto Stiles a little tighter. Not because he’s still worried about losing him or jealous over Stiles being theirs instead of his. But because Stiles needs to know that Scott’s serious, that he knows what he almost lost, that he’s going to be open and honest because he’s not going to risk losing this now that he’s found it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)!


End file.
